The Drummer Boy
by A-dizzle
Summary: Axel, Sora, and Roxas are bored. They decide to see what Demyx is doing and they get a surprise.


**A-Diz: Faaaaaack. Another.. oh wait this is just one chapter nevermind. Anywho, I'm gonna be doing kind of like a series of stories in which the characters of KH are younger (somewhat) and hell I dunno, do normal things. Sometimes I just get inspired by random shit and I don't feel like creating a whole story off of it. But anyways, I'll try to get these all done the day I think of them… aaannnd, Double Life chapter is done, and Falling Awake chapter currently has about 4,800 words and more to come. So be grateful you fuckers! Ah I'm just joking.**

**Warnings: Um… swearing and a shirtless kid?**

**Characters: Demyx, Sora, Axel, and Roxas I believe. **

--

"Why does it feel like we're missing something?"

Three boys were sitting on the edge of a pier on a hot August afternoon. The blonde and the brunette looked at the redhead that just spoke.

The blonde shrugged and took a bite out of his sea-salt icecream. The brunette threw his stick into the water and took a jolly rancher out of his pocket. After he unwrapped it and put it in his mouth he immediately spit it out and handed it to the redhead. "Green tastes like shit."

The redhead rolled his eyes and took the candy out of his friend's hand and popped it into his mouth. He made a humming noise as the apple flavor hit his taste buds. "You have a horrible taste in candy Sora."

Sora 'pfft'ed and pulled out a handful of jolly ranchers from his pocket. He grabbed the blue one and handed a red one to the blonde. The blonde kissed him on the cheek for a thanks and Sora nodded and popped the candy into his mouth.

"Anyways, remember Demyx is sick Axel." Sora told the redhead.

Axel blinked. "…How the fuck did he manage to get sick in the middle of summer?"

Sora shrugged. "He's outside practically every time it rains."

The blonde laughed. "And yet he's afraid of thunder."

"… Now that you mention it, it does feel like we're missing something, wanna go check on him?"

Sora sighed and stood up. "Yeah sure… if his mom isn't home. You cough once in her house and she practically has you quarantined."

Axel nodded. "Poor Demy."

Sora brushed off his black swimming trunks and helped the blonde up. The redhead stood up and nudged the popsicle sticks of the edge of the pier with his foot. They each grabbed their skateboards and were off.

Pretty soon the familiar two-story light green house came into their view. The boys slowed to a stop in front of the house. "Holy shit," Sora breathed. "She actually isn't home for once."

Axel blinked. "Wow. Out of all the times I've been here, she's always there."

Sora snorted. "It's a wonder what you two do when you come over." He said walking up to the door, the blonde's hand in his.

"What about you and Roxas?"

Sora spun around and grabbed Roxas' waist and pulled him to his chest. "What about us?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sora smirked triumphantly and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he got none he simply shrugged and opened the door.

"'Ey yo Demyx!"

Axel stepped in and looked around. "I don't think he's here."

Roxas stopped. "Hey do you guys here that?"

Axel and Sora walked up next the short blonde. There was a soft but noticeable thumping coming from the basement. Sora nodded his head towards the door and Axel walked up to it and slowly opened it. The three boys crept down the stairs. When they reached the bottom their eyes widened.

There was Demyx, bashing away at a drum set with a pair of headphones on… shirtless. Sora whistled. "Damn, he's good."

Roxas laughed. "I bet he's had practice whooping your ass Axel."

Sora nodded. "Yeah keepin' his pimp hand strong." He made a slapping motion with his right hand.

Axel shoved them both. "Oh shut up you two."

Roxas looked at Demyx. "Wonder what song he's playing." Sora stopped and thought for a second. "Sounds like Faint by Linkin Park…"

Axel nodded in agreement. Sora walked up behind the drummer and tapped his shoulder. Demyx turned around with a panicked look and his face and threw his drumstick at Sora. The drumstick smacked the brunette right in the face. Sora fell to the floor clutching his face. "Ah what the fuck. Why do I get hit?"

Demyx quickly took off his headphones and turned around to Sora. "Ah! Shit dude I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Sora slowly got up with one hand on his face. "Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Pfft! You barely sound like you're sick. What'd you do cough at the wrong moment?" Axel crossed his arms.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "No. I actually got sick this time, and I still am, so you guys should go."

Sora shook his head and plopped down on the couch. "Nah I think we'll stay here and watch you play." Axel and Roxas nodded and sat on both sides of Sora.

Demyx shrugged. "Fine by me."

"So where did you learn how to play the drums?"

"Oh! My uncle taught me."

"Cool… why do you guys always drum with no shirt on?"

"Dude. There's no AC down here."

"Oh god what is it 90?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Um… I guess I'll play Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World.

"Sweet! Maybe we could start a band?" Sora suggested.

Axel laughed. "Yeah when Roxas' balls drop."

"Fuck you."

"Demyx's job." Sora coughed.

"ANYWAYS!" Demyx interrupted. "Can one of you press play on the remote?"

"Yeah sure."

_If you're listenin' woah!_

And Demyx was off.

One Week later

"Pick up the goddamn phone!" Sora's ringtone blared through the bedroom. The boy groaned and grabbed his cellphone and snapped it open.

"What?" he growled.

The person on the other end did something between a cough and a laugh.

"I told you we'd get sick."

"Fuck you Axel."

--

**A-Diz: Well there you go. The first one I guess. They're about 13 and Axel's 14. Wrote it in about 30 mins? Whatever. I don't own.**


End file.
